veggietalesitsforthekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
LieMonade
Lie-Monade is the first half of the ninth episode from the first season of VeggieTales in the House. Plot Larry comes up to Pa Grape's store, where he finds Jimmy, Jerry, and Laura looking in one of the display windows of the store, while Jimmy comments that, "'Baseball 3 Billion' is only the greatest game ever to exist." Larry wants to know what they're talking about, but can't see what it is, before he finally sees the game being displayed. Laura says that 'Baseball 3 Billion' is her favorite game, and that everyone loves it and that she plays it all the time, before asking Larry if he plays it too. Larry is hesitant to answer, before Jimmy tells him, "Don't tell me you don't have it", before he becomes disbelieved that Larry seriously does not own that game, also telling him, "You must be the only veggie in the world who doesn't have it yet." Larry then retorts that he doesn't have it, and that he bets that Pa doesn't have it either. Unfortunately, he is proven wrong when it turns out that Pa does indeed have 'Baseball 3 Billion', saying that he's on Level 47. Jerry then calls Larry an "outsider", before he, Jimmy, and Laura then leave after that, leaving Larry all alone, feeling saddened that he told the truth and that he now feels left out. Larry then decides to try something else next time. At the home of Bob and Larry, Bob has stacked up a bunch of cardboard boxes, saying that the cardboard fort is right on schedule. Larry then returns home, telling Bob that he has "the world's greatest idea!", to which Bob then says, "And I'm already worried". Larry then tells Bob that they should buy 'Baseball 3 Billion', but Bob tells him that they can't afford video games. Larry then insists to Bob that 'Baseball 3 Billion' is like real baseball, only you push buttons instead of swinging a bat and that you don't even need to exercise, before explaining that you get to destroy robot zombie baseball-playing trout. Bob tells Larry that they should work on their cardboard fort, which they can afford instead, but Larry turns him down, because he's busy thinking of how to get that game. After going up to his room, then coming back out again, Larry decides that he can sell his comics and use the money to buy the game, but Bob tells him that "nobody wants to buy your old comics. They're old". Larry then comes up with an alternative, which is that he could open a liver and onions restaurant, before Bob tells him to think of one person who likes liver and onions, to which Larry then answers Mr. Lunt, but Mr. Lunt appears at the window, saying that he hates them. Bob then suggests a lemonade stand, which Larry thinks is a great idea. Outside of Pa's store, Larry is trying to sell his lemonade for thirty cents to all the veggies that pass by, but to no success, that he falls asleep, just as a carrot man comes by and gives him thirty cents. Bob then comes up to Larry, telling him to wake up. When Larry wakes up, Bob asks him how much money he made, and when Larry looks in the bucket that was used to collect money, he sees that he made thirty cents. Bob then gives Larry a highly-detailed probability that he'll buy 'Baseball 3 Billion' in just under 17 years, which Larry is excited about at first, before realizing that that's bad. Larry then decides that instead of thirty cents a cup, he could sell it for ten dollars a cup, to which Bob then asks him how he's going to do that. Larry then comes up with the idea that if he tells people that it's special lemonade, then they would want to buy it, which Bob is in disbelief about. The next morning, Larry, now sporting a pork pie hat and holding a cane, comes up to Ichabeezer, Mr. Lunt, and Granny Asparagus, asking them if they're feeling down in the dumps and that they want to be a champ but feel like a chump. Larry then explains that "in the School of Hard Knocks, you've taken your lumps", before asking them if they feel pooped when they should feel pumped, then tells them that it's time to be a winner in the game of life. This entices everyone, as Larry starts singing an upbeat song about how his Lemonade Plus is just the thing to get everyone back on track again, which convinces everyone to buy his lemonade, as they also join in the song as well, all while singing about how good Larry's Lemonade Plus is. After the song ends, once Larry has gotten the money needed to buy 'Baseball 3 Billion', he then asks Pa for the game, while Pa tells Larry that "Larry's Lemonade Plus sounds like a pretty amazing drink". He also says that it cures colds and makes one better at baseball, before asking Larry if it really does all the things he promised. Larry answers that he didn't promise anything and that he just told a little less of the truth. Of course, Pa then tells him that it doesn't sound any different from a lie, asking Larry if he's sure that he wants to use the people's money to buy the game, which Larry confirms. Larry then buys the game, but not without Pa giving him a receipt for the game in case he wants to return the game, though Larry is certain that he won't be returning the game. Ichabeezer tells Rooney that Larry making a lot of money off his lemonade, before wondering how to get in on that action. Rooney then suggests (through barks) that Ichabeezer make his own lemonade, though Ichabeezer isn't sure how to make lemonade as awesome and powerful as Larry's, before Rooney then barks that they'll find Larry's secret and copy his secret lemonade formula, which Ichabeezer thinks is a great idea. At home, Larry is playing 'Baseball 3 Billion', when Bob comes up to him, asking Larry if he wants to make a cardboard fort with him, but Larry is too busy playing the game. Bob then sees the game that Larry is playing and says, "So... this is 'Baseball 3 Billion', huh?", which Larry confirms, and when Bob asks him if he's having fun, Larry can only answer, "I guess". When Larry gets a strike out while playing the game, he suddenly realizes that he doesn't feel so good about playing it right now, but doesn't know why. Bob then points out to Larry that he told quite a few fibs to be able to play it, before he bids Larry good night afterwards. Larry then says that there's no harm in giving people a little confidence in themselves, before saying, "So, what if I told Jerry Gourd that if he drank my lie-mo-, I mean, lemonade. So what if I told him he'd become the world's greatest rocket-powered-roller-skating-chicken-juggler?" Unfortunately, just as soon as Larry says this, a loud crash is suddenly heard, followed afterwards by the sound of a chicken squawking, which surprises Larry. Larry then lays down on the couch, all while remembering the questions that the crowd asked him about if his Lemonade Plus will help them accomplish their goals. The next morning, Larry then wakes up and calls for Bob, telling him that he's got the perfect plan to get rid of his guilty feelings. When Bob asks Larry if he's going to apologize to the others, Larry tells him that he's going to invite them over to play 'Baseball 3 Billion', then everyone wins, which Bob is a little bit uncertain about, but agrees with. After the two leave the house, Ichabeezer and Rooney then aproach the house then come in through the door while trying to find where Larry keeps the recipe for his Lemonade Plus. Ichabeezer searches the entire house, but can't find anything, but fortunately for him, Rooney is able to find the recipe in the kitchen, with Ichabeezer praising him, before telling him "Let's move." After the two get back onto Ichabeezer's segway, Ichabeezer then presses the button, but the segway moves without him, which causes him and Rooney to land on the countertop. Ichabeezer then says, "Never mind. Let's walk". At the home of Jimmy and Jerry, Larry knocks on the door, before Jerry then answers the door, with Larry asking Jerry if they can talk to Jimmy, but Jerry tells him that "Jimmy got bonked", which Bob is surprised to hear, before Jerry says further that "He drank lie-monade". Larry then admits that he shouldn't have said that drinking Larry's Lemonade Plus would make Jimmy able to lift a piano over his head, while Bob hopes that Jimmy gets better. Larry then suggests that Jimmy needs some of his lemonade to feel better, but Jerry does not like the idea, before Larry then asks Jerry if he would like to come over and play 'Baseball 3 Billion', but that only prompts Jerry to abruptly slam the door, which Larry takes as a no. Bob and Larry then approach Mr. Lunt, with Larry asking Mr. Lunt if he would like to come and play 'Baseball 3 Billion', and when Mr. Lunt asks, "Like a huge tournament?", Bob and Larry both enthusiastically confirm this, before Mr. Lunt also turns them down as well, which they are surprised to hear. Mr. Lunt then tells Larry about how he said that the Lemonade Plus would make his eyes visible. Mr. Lunt then lifts up his hat, which Bob and Larry are surprised to see (though the viewers do not see what Bob and Larry just saw, since the camera angle was shown from behind Mr. Lunt). Mr. Lunt then says that his eyes are still invisible, before telling Larry that he lied just to get his 20 dollars, though Larry defensively tells Mr. Lunt that he helped him sell it and was even singing the song along with him. Mr. Lunt then tells him, "You're a bad influence on my otherwise-sterling character", before leaving after that. Madame Blueberry then angrily tells Larry that instead of hitting a home run, she got two strikes and a foul ball through Ichabeezer's car window, while Laura tells Larry that he said that she could fly like a superhero, while Archibald says, "I'm not even in this episode!" After Bob and Larry return home, Bob tells Larry that he made a lot of enemies over just one little lie, while Larry regrets having lied to get the game, and wants to know what they should do. Bob then suggests that Larry tell the truth, to which Larry then says, "I was afraid you'd say that". Meanwhile, Ichabeezer is now reading the instructions on how to make Larry's Lemonade Plus, adding water (which Rooney does by using a garden hose to pour some water into the pitcher), some sugar (with Ichabeezer dumping nearly the entire bag of sugar into the pitcher), and lemons (which Ichabeezer then dumps into the pitcher without bothering to squeeze the juice from the lemons). The final step is to stir it, which Ichabeezer decides to do by getting onto his segway, but when he presses the button, the segway starts spinning out of control before it throws both Ichabeezer and the pitcher of lemonade into a nearby tree in his yard. After popping out from the tree, Ichabeezer then realizes that Larry's lemonade isn't special at all. At Pa's store, Larry returns the game to Pa, realizing that Pa was right and that he does want to return it after all, and when Pa asks Larry why he's so sad, Larry answers that it's because he doesn't have the receipt, before Pa reveals that he had the receipt with him all along, which Larry is happy to see. At Larry's lemonade stand, all of the veggies that have bought Larry's Lemonade Plus have come to get their money back, while Larry sings about how he should not have lied and that the best thing to do is to tell the truth so that your heart can be at rest. After the song ends, Larry then tells the crowd a verse, which is "Do not lie to each other." Larry then apologizes to everyone for lying to them and asks them to forgive him. Jimmy then tells Larry that he did the right thing, while Jerry tells him, "Good job". Bob is especially proud of Larry for telling the truth. However, Laura then brings everyone to attention that there's a new game called 'Football Shark Laser 8 Trillion', which prompts everyone to quickly rush off, leaving only Bob and Larry behind. Despite this, Bob and Larry then decide to go and play some real football instead. CharactersEdit * Bob * Larry * Laura Carrot * Mr. Lunt * Ichabeezer * Madame Blueberry * Pa Grape * Jimmy and Jerry Gourd * Archibald Asparagus (cameo only) Fun FactsEdit TriviaEdit * This is the first episode Doug TenNapel wrote. * This episode reveals Laura has broken bones. GoofsEdit * James Covell was not credited for the episode. Real-World ReferencesEdit * The "Larry's Lemonade Plus" song may possibly be a reference to that of either "Ya Got Trouble" from "The Music Man" or "Passamashloddy" from "Pete's Dragon". * The music heard when Ichabeezer and Rooney were in Bob and Larry's house is reminisces to the Mission Impossible series. Fast ForwardEdit * Laura would later use her alter-ego in her debut episode. Episode TranscriptEdit * Transcript GalleryEdit Category:Episodes